paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
S'more
S'more is a Camping Pup and Adopted from Princesshyperskippy. He used to belong to Confetii but he was given to The-Rootbeer-Queen. He is a member of the Twilight town PAW patrol as their camping pup. Personality S'more is a very happy and playful pup. He loves adventure and the outdoors, always ready for what might be up ahead. He is very cool and collected, and is rather laidback ready to accept things as they come. He has a lot of patience with pups and people alike. He thrives in the outdoors, and is very confident and surefooted. He seems fearless as he takes on the wilderness and for what comes ahead. However, he can be daring to the point of brashness. He seems to leap out at danger without thinking, and that can lead to trouble. If he has to stay inside for more than few days straight he starts getting a little antsy. Apperance He is a King Charles Spaniel/Bichon Frise mix. He is mostly a white color with apricot patches on his long floppy ears and a patch around his left eye. His Tail is short and he has Brown eyes. Job S'more is the Twilight town Patrol's camping pup. He is usually stationed in the forest during the day and sometimes into the night where he watches over the camping sites and also looks out for anyone in need of help. He will usually contact the rest of the team if he needs their help. Uniform He wears a white Long Sleved Khaki Jacket/shirt with a Rusty red colored trim and collar. His tag is a Marshmallow Being Roasted over a fire. Pup Pack * Roasting Sticks * Match and Ash Tray * Claws to Pick up sticks and Other items Catchprases * "Lets get on the Creature Trail" (pip) * "Are you Ready for S'more camping" (Vixie) Vehicle He drives an old banged up red pickup truck where he keeps Tents and other large camping necesities. Friends Sasha: S'more and Sasha are really good friends. Even if they can't see each other during the day, S'more is stationed at the forest overnight so often the two have time to talk. They will walk with each other sometimes and have fun. Coke: Coke and S'more get along pretty well. They've become good friends over time and Coke likes to go outdoors with him. Meggie: Meggie and S'more are pals. They both love being outdoors, and Meggie enjoys doing all sorts of activities with him. The two have tons of fun together! Flare: Flare and S'more is the defining evidence for the phrase 'opposites attract'. Where Flare is hesitant to be outdoors and get dirty S'more is more than willing to do so. S'more is constantly coaxing her to get out of her comfort zone and have some fun. Flare feels braver when she's with him and is more willing to do things she wouldn't around him. Rivals/Enemies Finnius: Finnius strongly dislikes S'more and is constantly trying to contradict him. Even though S'more is usually very patient, he gets annoyed with Finnius very easily and spending time with him can be tiring. Butch: Even if he doesn't see much of Butch since he's often in the forest, S'more is well aware of the danger Butch brings. Family Effy: mother Fanny: father Trivia * He has a pet fox named Whitetail * He has a crush on Flare * He is afraid of bears and other large creatures that live in the woods, but he won't let that stop him from exploring * He loves roasting s'mores * He loves every outdoor activity and will either do it alone or with friends. Bio S'mores was born and raised in a camping family. He went on long trips with them and loved to play with his kids. One night a Bear wandered into the campsite, S'mores scared for his family ran out to defend them but the bear was mutch larger then him and scared him into the forest. He ended up getting lost, and for a few months he lived in the forest. One day a group of hunters caught him and brought him to Twilight Town. Juko took him in and he explained everything. When the pups where getting ready for a camping trip S'more decided to tag along and showed them his skils of camping gaining him his spot on the team as their camping pup. Stories Current Gen * You Need Help Future Gen By Others Current Gen Future Gen Collabs Current Gen Future gen Songs/Games Gallery Smore.jpg|Digital Picture of S'mores in his Uniform Smored.jpg|Drawn by Fuzzy as an Art Trade Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- Characters